1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relates to an encoder, a motor with the encoder, and a servo system.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2012-103032 A discloses a reflective type encoder which includes incremental light receiving element groups which are separately arranged across a light source in a circumferential direction of a rotating disk and absolute light receiving element groups which are arranged on at least one of the outside and inside of the light source in a radial direction of the rotating disk.
In recent years, as the performance of a servo system has been increased, a higher resolution of a reflective type encoder has been also desired.